This invention relates to a stand for a potted plant, and particularly a stackable and interconnectable stand for potted plants, that supports large potting containers and prevents tipping.
Potted plants are well known in the nursery and floral industries. Once seedlings are grown to maturity, individual plants are transplanted into separate potting containers for convenient sale and transportation. Potted plants, particularly tall plants and flowers are easily tipped over. The weight of the soil and width of the potting container often does not provide a sufficient base to prevent the potted plant from being accidentally or inadvertently knocked over.
The toppling of potted plants is a particular problem for commercial nurseries, florists and retail garden centers. Obviously, plants can be damaged, but also potting containers can be broken and potting soil can be spilled and lost when a potted plant is toppled. Plants that are tipped over do not get watered and may die. In addition, plants lying on their sides generally do not sell because of the xe2x80x9cunkeptxe2x80x9d appearance. Spilled soil also increases labor and material costs to the operation of the nursery.
Bedding plants in larger potting containers can reduce the toppling problem, but is not a desirable solution. Larger potting containers have larger footprints, which occupy valuable floor space in a nursery. The smaller the footprint of the potted plants, the more potted plants can occupy the available floor space, thereby reducing storage overhead. Consequently, more potted plants can be stored and displayed in the available floor space of the nursery, if the plants are bedded in just enough soil and in potting containers just large enough to support the plant. The small potting containers and crowded floor space in nurseries only add to the problem of toppling.
Potting containers have been developed that provide a wider foot print and stabler base for potted plants, although their use is most for end users. Typically, a large flange or rim is used to create a larger container footprint, which produces a stabler base for the potted plant. While these improved potting containers are more stable, they also cause a sacrifice of floor space. Conventional potting containers are stackable when unused, so that they can be easily stored. The feature that enlarges the footprint of the potting container often prevents the stackability of the containers, which reduces their desirability to a nursery. In addition, since the potting containers are often sold with the plants, the additional cost of the containers adds to the cost of the plants.
What is needed to address this problem is a stand which can be used to support potted plants bedded in potting containers of various shapes and dimensions, which can be easily stored in a small area.
The stand of this invention is used to support potting containers and prevent accidental toppling of potted plants. The body of the stand is constructed of a wire lattice of three flat bands, which has six radially extending legs between which the potting container is secured. The stand of this invention is constructed of a wire lattice or resilient metal strips, which are connected at their centers. Each leg has an upward (hip) bend, which forms an inner leg segment, and a downward return (knee) bend, which forms an outer leg segment. The inner leg segments diverge upwardly to define an area for restrictively receiving a potting container with the side walls of the container restrictively held secure against inner leg segments. The inner leg segments diverge upward at an angle such that the side walls of potting containers of various dimensions will be in restrictive contact with at least some portion of the inner leg segment to firmly support the potting container within the stand. Both embodiments of the stand can be stackable atop one another to provide convenient storage of the stands when unused. The stands also incorporate an interlocking leg design for supporting multiple pots.
Accordingly, an advantage of this invention is that the stand provides a stable base for plants bedded in potting containers.
Another advantage of the stand is that it uses six radially extending legs to support the potting containers and to provide a wide resilient base to prevent toppling.
Another advantage is that the stand can be used with potting containers of various shapes and dimensions.
Another advantage is that the stand of this invention, which is constructed of a welded wire lattice or metal strips, is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and very durable for commercial use.
Another advantage is that the large numbers of unused stands can be stacked atop one another for convenient floor space saving storage.
Another advantage is that the stands can be interconnected to support multiple potting containers.
Another advantage is that the stands can be positioned in close proximity to each other by interlacing the legs of the stands, which maximizes the use of floor space.
Another advantage is that the stands allows for improved drainage.
Another advantage is that the stands allows for improved retail sales display of the potted plants.
Other advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.